Clueless
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Low self esteemed, nerdy Edward Cullen has a crush on the new girl. She confident and smart, how will these two work out? Written for Googleward Challenge.
1. Clueless

"GOOGLE IT"-Googleward Challenge

**Title:**Clueless

**Penname:**Kitkatka101

**Summary:**Low self esteemed, nerdy Edward Cullen has a crush on the new girl. She confident and smart, how will these two work out?

**Word Count:**2,818

**To enter visit:** http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge

**EPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror; I had on my khaki pants, button-up, with my plaid vest over it, and to top off the whole nerd look: my black, large-framed glasses. The only thing that I hated was disheveled hair. Whatever I did, it would not look acceptable. Other than that, I had successfully completed my nerdy look.

"Edward!" my mom called. Yup even had the nerdy name! "Hurry up and come down to eat breakfast!"

"Coming!" I said as I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room.

I set my bag down and sat down at the table. "Good morning, mum."

She looked at me, smiling, but when she saw my hair, she frowned. "Edward, why not use gel? That could help somewhat," she suggested.

"There is gel in it," I mumbled as she set a tray full of food in front of me.

She sighed. "I just don't know where you get it from… Alice! Come down, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming!" I heard my sister's little voice say. Soon after, she pranced into the room. She had a bright smile on her face, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The first thing she did was come over to me and ruffle my hair. "Hey bro! I see your hair is as messy as always!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

I glared at her, but she just smiled.

* * *

I sat at the table far in the back at lunch, where no one sat: I was by myself. I silently ate my lunch as I read _Wuthering Heights_, when I saw at the corner of my eye a girl enter the cafeteria. She was short with long brown hair and big brown eyes: she looked gorgeous. The only thing is that she looked lost. She had a tray of full of some putrid thing, the lunch ladies called food. She was looking for a seat when her gaze shifted to me. I quickly hid myself behind my book. '_Smooth,'_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a soft thud. I looked up, shocked to see the girl. She looked even prettier up close. Her hair was curly; her eyes had an innocent glow in them and her lips-

"Um, I could move… if you don't want me to sit here?" I heard a musical voice say, bringing me out of my daze.

"I-… uh…" I swallowed. "I-it's fine."

She looked down at her food and grimaced. "I hate cafeteria food," she mumbled.

I smiled at her and gathered up all my courage to say, "Um… a-are you new?"

She looked up at me and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, yeah. I moved here from Phoenix."

I looked at her pale skin. "You're from Phoenix?" I asked, incredulously.

She noticed my gaze, shifting to every part where her skin was exposed, and blushed. "I never could get tan," she said, meekly.

"Oh," was my ingenious reply.

She looked back down, took an apple that was on her tray, and took a small bite out of it. I watched her every movement. She looked back up at me and I quickly turned my attention to my book.

"You like _Wuthering Heights_?" she asked me.

I glanced up at her. She wasn't looking at me, but the book. That's when I realized I hadn't answered her question. "Um, yes… It's one of my favorite books."

She glanced at me for a second before looking back at the book. "I've never seen a copy that was so old and in such a good condition," she said in amazement.

"Would you like to borrow it?" I asked her politely.

She looked up at me. "Oh no! I couldn't… I mean, I just met you. I don't even know your name."

"It's fine, my dad has like a whole collection of classics, I could read one of those instead."

She bit her lip. "I do want to read it again… Are you sure?"

I smiled and set the book in front of her. "I'm sure."

She smiled back. "Thank you," she said as she carefully put the book into her bag. "Although I still don't know your name."

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I outstretched my arm towards her.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," she said as she shook my hand. It felt like a spark of electricity passed through me when she just touched me and I quickly let go of her hand. She looked at me, bewildered, but said nothing.

We sat there in an awkward silence before she decided to say something. "So… um… are you going to Biology next?" she asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Uh, yeah. Are you?" I asked out loud, but I thought, '_Damn it, of course she does or she wouldn't have asked!'_

"Yeah," she said and silence washed over us again.

"Would you like to walk together?" she asked in a small voice.

"Me?" I asked, in shock. This goddess wanted to walk with me?

"Um, yeah. I mean it was just a suggestion since we were going to the same place, and…" she started rambling.

I finally got out of my shock and decided to be cool. "Well, I mean I could walk with you, but I do have to walk with all my girlfriends… I think I could make time to walk with you…" I said. I wasn't looking at her while I said this, but when I did, her face didn't look impressed or happy for that matter.

"Girlfriends? Are you some player just using some girls?"

'_Shit,'_ I thought. "Wait, I-" she cut me off.

" I'm sorry, but I don't associate myself with players," she said as she got up with her tray and left.

All I could think was, '_Smooth.'

* * *

_

The first thing I saw when I walked into biology class was Bella sitting right in the seat next to mine. She was read the book I had just gave her, but when she looked up and saw me, she closed it. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She slid the book over to me with ought glancing at me.

"Isabella, I didn't mean what I said, I just… wanted to look cool?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

She looked over at me. "Cool? Why?" she asked simply.

"I don't know…"

She rested her chin in her hand, letting her elbow rest on the table, obviously waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"Look at me; do I look like the coolest person? I don't even sit by anyone during lunch, you must think I'm a loser, and you barely know me."

"Yes, I do," she said like it was nothing.

I glanced up at her, her expression dull. "Told you."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I do think you're a loser, not for sitting by yourself or because you dress the part. …Sorry…" She interrupted herself when she saw me drop my head on the table.

"Go, on, " I said, not lifting my head.

"Well, yeah, I only think you're a nerd for trying to act all high and mighty. That's not cool."

I turned my head to look at her, but that wasn't my smartest move. My lens popped out of my glasses, since my glasses were still on and the frame was still on the table, but that wasn't the case for the lens, and fell in her lap.

I quickly picked up my head, cursing under my breath for my mom buying cheap glasses.

"Sorry," I stammered.

She didn't say anything; she just took the lens out of her lap then turned towards me. I blushed at the proximity. Then she did the unthinkable. She leaned closer towards me. My breathing hitched in my throat and I leaned towards her. Then she took my glasses to pop the lens back in.

I almost groaned at how stupid I felt.

She handed me back my glasses. I gratefully took them and put them back on.

"So… you're not going to say thanks?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you," I stammered.

"So do you want to start over?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, we start over, forgetting all that happened."

I smiled. "So, forgetting what happened at lunch?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Something happened at lunch?"

My smile widened and I played along. "Nothing," I said. And just like that, it was the start of our friendship.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse!"

"Edward!" Alice whined. This is what I hated about having a sister. Brothers never wanted to give you a makeover.

"We're not even going to school today!"

"Still, don't you want to look cool?"

"No."

"Please," she said as she gave me-what she called it- the puppy-dog pout.

"Alice, don't," I said.

When her bottom lip started quivering, I couldn't say no.

"Fine, but no make-up."

She seemed to ponder about it for a second before saying, "Okay…" and pulled me upstairs to my room. "Okay, now today, you're NOT going to look like a nerd."

"I don't look like a nerd," I protested, but she gave me an incredulous look. "It's not that bad…"

"Whatever, now…. Your hair is cool, leave it. Girls like messy hair. "

My hand instantly went up to my hair. "I hate my hair… Mom wants me to cut it."

"You're not cutting it!"

"But mom-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Too bad. Now, clothes make the man…" she said as she went into my closet. "Ooh! Why haven't you worn this? Edward! My god, you have so many things that'd make you look dateable and you choose to look like a nerd! I don't know how we can be related!"

I said nothing.

"Here!" she said putting a bunch of clothes on my bed. "Wear the red plaid shirt, black jacket, and… Oh! The dark washed jeans and your black Converse."

"Okay, Alice."

She started walking out of my room then she looked back and said, "I hope you can choose your underwear."

"Out!" I yelled at her. She giggled and ran out.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and the first thing I saw was Alice sitting on the couch. She looked at me and squealed.

"Yay! I've worked my magic!" she said, but was cut short in her long speech about her fashion sense when the doorbell rang. "Yes! Right on time! Edward, answer that please!"

I rolled my eyes and went to the door. I nearly passed out when I saw Bella there. Sure I do that on a regular basis, but she looked stunning.

She was wearing a knee-length, black and white dress. It was spaghetti-strapped and had small flower designs on the bottom. She was wearing black flats, which made her at least six inches shorter than me. Her hair was in delicate, soft curls that hung past her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Stop staring," she mumbled and fidgeted uncomfortably. I think I saw her blush.

"I'm sorry. Not to sound mean or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked, gesturing her to come inside.

"Alice made me put on these clothes and told me to come over here," she said as she walked inside.

We both turned to look at Alice and she had an innocent look on her face.

"Did I say today? Oops, I'm sorry; I'm going out with Rose today. We're going shopping, but if you want to come…" she trailed off suggestively.

"No, I don't think so!" Bella said.

"So why don't you guys hang out today?" she suggested.

Isabella looked up at me. "I don't have anything to do today…"

I knew I started to turn red at the thought of hanging out with Bella all day. "U-uh, sure."

"So, what would you like to do?"

Just then, I thought of the perfect place. "I know a place we could go to, but do you mind hiking for a while?"

* * *

Isabella and I were at the grocery store, packing for our day at my favorite place.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" she asked as she grabbed some strawberries.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said as we walked down the aisle. I blushed, it sounded like we were getting married even though we've known each other only for several months.

"What are you blushing at?" she asked, looking up at me.

"U-uh… oh there's those darn Chex Mix," I said, changing the subject.

"You're such a bad liar," she said as she pushed the cart further down the aisle. "So, all we need is a picnic basket…"

"They should be over here… and here they are," I said as I put one in the cart.

"Perfect, time for the hike?" she asked, excitedly.

"Time for the hike," I said.

* * *

We finally made it to the place… well the place where we started hiking.

"Whoa, trees and flimsy dress don't mix," she said as she saw the forest all around us.

"It's okay, it only lasts for about a couple of yards then it clears up a bit," I informed her.

"Okay…" Bella said, hesitantly.

I stepped out of the car, jogged to Bella's side, and opened the car door before she grabbed the picnic basket.

I hesitantly put my hand out to help her out of the car. She put her delicate hand in mine and I helped her. All the while, I felt a spark.

"Thank you," she smiled up at me.

My heart skipped a beat. "Y-you're welcome."

Then we started hiking. I was patient with her, knowing that she was very clumsy. Somehow she ended up holding my hand to keep from falling. I managed to stop myself from blushing.

Then we were there. I heard her gasp and I smiled at her reaction. She let go of my hand and walked in to the middle of my meadow.

"Edward… h-how did you find this? I-it's beautiful!" she gasped.

I walked towards her. "I was taking a drive, then I found these woods and got bored so I walked and eventually found here. So, you wouldn't mind staying here for a while?" I asked, suddenly hesitant.

She looked at me, incredulous, "Would I?"

I smiled. We, then, got ourselves situated, setting our blanket on the ground and taking out our food.

Soon enough we were sitting on the blanket, eating the snacks we bought.

"Isabella?" I asked.

She turned to glare at me, although it looked cute instead of scary since she had half a strawberry sticking out of her mouth.

"What did I do?" I asked.

She held a finger up, signaling me to wait as she ate her strawberry. As soon as she finished, she went back to glaring at me.

"You know what," she said.

I thought about it for a second. "I honestly don't know what I did wrong, Isabella," I said, clueless.

"That!" she exclaimed. "I told you not to call me Isabella," she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said, sincerely. I never did it on purpose.

"Thank you!" she said, triumphantly. Then, unexpectedly, she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I blushed scarlet.

"U-uh, Isa… I-I mean Bella, d-don't you think th-this is close?" I asked, my voice going several octaves higher.

She sighed and turned her head. "You're so stupid…" she said.

"I resent that," I stated, but was cut short when I felt pressure on my lips. After a moment, I realized she was kissing me, but me, being an idiot, didn't know what to do.

She pulled away. "Yup, you really are an idiot…"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I like you, more than a friend," she said, like it was nothing.

"M-me?"

"Is there anyone else here?"

"B-but I'm a nerd. W-why would someone like you l-like me?"

"Shut up, you're always putting yourself down, have _some_ confidence in yourself."

"O-okay."

We sat in silence that felt a bit awkward for a few moments before she sighed.

"Really an idiot…"

"What?"

"Why haven't you kissed me or asked me out yet?"

I smiled and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Duh," she said as she smiled up at me.

I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. It started slow, but then it turned heated. We somehow ended up with her lying down on the blanket with me partially on top of her. Her hands fisted my hair and I was clutching her to me. We soon parted for air.

"Wh-where did you… learn how to… kiss like that?" she panted.

"Google's… a very reliable source," I panted, winking at her.

"You idiot," she laughed.

"YouTube is too," I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her again. I felt her smile under my lips.

**Aw this was fun to write. Reviews are nice! :D**


	2. Voting is up!

**So thank you for all that have reviewed my story. I LOVED every single one of them! Thank you so much!**

**But right now, I just need to ask you one thing. Can you vote for my story in the Googleward Challenge?**

**I would appreciate it SO much! Thank you for all my reviewers again!**

**Love y'all! Bye! ;)**


End file.
